


New frills

by sarajessica



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, Getting Together, Implied foot fetish, M/M, Socks, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarajessica/pseuds/sarajessica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank finds new frills on tour. Mikey is not quite crossdressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New frills

**Author's Note:**

> My first story in years. Fiction, not real. English is not my native language and any errors you find I'll be happy to correct. Enjoy!
> 
>    
> (The book Frank is kind of reading is Moby Dick by Melville.)

Living on a bus while on tour wasn't that big of a hardship after having started out in a van. The bus was huge with loads of room in comparison and most importantly they had one bunk each. Of course there was downfalls with living in close quarters with a bunch of dudes but they knew each other well enough by now that they somehow danced around the space without any big arguments.

The novelty of touring may have had worn off but not the thrills of being on stage so it all balanced out nicely enough.  
Being on the bus instead of partying after shows was not a novelty anymore either. They've all settled down and a nice and mostly quiet evening with books, movies and games were preferred. That meant that the lounge in the bus and the little kitchenette were always crowded and the bunks were empty if you needed the solitude.

It started innocently enough one evening while traveling between venues and Frank had settled down with a book in his bunk idly flipping pages. It wasn't that great a book but he was stubborn enough to read even some of the more boring ones all the way through. He was a dedicated reader dammit. This book just couldn't keep him interested enough though.  
When Mikey came shuffling back to the bunks Frank almost felt that he was given an escape from the boring book but Mikey mostly looked tired and mumbled about getting ready for some sleep.

Frank waved with his book in agreement of an early night and almost didn't look when Mikey took off his pants. Living together for years had made an art of seeing without really looking and they were dudes, that meant loads of walking around in their boxers and scratching themselves in the mornings and afternoons...and evenings...yeah. Point is, Frank looked over when Mikey's legs disappeared into his bunk and he didn't miss the white socks flopping away behind the curtain like a white whale going under the surface. OK, this book HAD to go. It was not worth it. Back to the point again is that Mikey had white socks, that looked clean and had some kind of ruffles at the top. Not grey used to be black washed out socks with holes in them but delicate white ones that was way to nice-looking to be on tour with them.  
They almost looked like the socks girls used to have with their Sunday best shoes. You know the polished ones with the straps. Those kind of socks. But on Mikey. “Huh” Frank thought. That was a novelty in the touring life after all.

Having forgotten about the book now and instead wondering why Mikey had such nice socks and if he had gotten them from a girl because his own was missing or wet or or or...yeah. Frank wanted to know why Mikey was wearing white socks with frills. He really did. They looked so nice on Mikey's feet, with the frills wrapping around his delicate ankles. OK, that was also a new thing for Frank, ankles, really brain, ankles? Mikey was cute and later on handsome when he'd grown up a bit but Frank really had his tiny crush under control. He was just intrigued, that's all. Who would not get interested in why their friend since like the last billion years were wearing girly socks and had he'd done that before when Frank hadn't seen? When they shared an apartment? When they toured in the van? Was the socks the only girly items of clothing he would wear? And down that path lies madness. Mikey in the old tight one size too small t-shirts and girly jeans and oh how did Frank not notice before?

Putting the book over his face he tried to not go through Mikey's wardrobe mentally. Even the sparkly bass was in his mind now. Dammit.

The night and the next day passed as things are customary to do in literature when you're trying to get to the point. The next gig was a good one and Frank could put Mikey and his socks out of his mind for several hours. Until bus call rolled around and they were heading to the hotel for the night.

Of course he would be rooming with Mikey, of course!

Having not thought out a plan on how to approach the subject with Mikey they shuffled in to their room still chatting about the show. It was a nice kind of hum in their minds and bodies, not being tired but not wired either. Just nice.  
Frank took first shower and tried to not think that much at all. Not that hard it seemed. Walking back in to the room in a t-shirt and boxers he just flopped down face first on a bed and starfished as much as he could. Bunks was indeed an improvement over the bench seats in the van but beds, BEDS won every time.

Mikey sat on the other bed and was texting on his phone as usual. He yawned after a while and put his phone down on the bed table. “I'm saving the shower for the morning” he said as he stretched. Frank just nodded into his pillow and wiggled his toes around a bit. That made him think about Mikey and his socks again and he opened one eye and looked over where Mikey was standing up and wiggling out of his shirt and then his pants. Frank's gaze followed his legs down to his feet and yes, he did have another pair of socks with ruffles on today. They where white and the lacy ruffles where a light blue.

Not being able to hold in a surprised intake of breath Frank felt himself blush as Mikey looked over at him and raised an eyebrow in question.  
Frank decided to take a leap of faith and just throw it out there. Unfortunately he still had most of his face turned down into his pillow so he got out an intelligently sounding “mhrffssk” before lifting his head up.

He tried again and said “Mikey, what socks for what socks wha?” OK, it wasn't that much of an improvement but the lacy edges of the soft looking socks had him tongue-tied. Mikey was fortunately fluent in gibberish (growing up Gerard, 'nuff said) and answered simply “Just socks. I like them.”  
Frank had regained some of his vocabulary and answered an awfully honest “Me too” and turned a bit pink again. Mikey's other eyebrow joined the first.

“Really now...?” Was Mikey's only reply and Frank flopped around on the bed a bit until he was on his back and raised himself up on his elbows so he could look Mikey in the eye. “Um...uh...” Frank got out. Well his brain was obviously not in it's prime tonight. If Mikey had a third eyebrow it would definitely have joined the two already raised. Anyway. Mikey looked like he was considering something and was still looking Frank in the eye and Frank squirmed a bit on his bed. 

Mikey lifted his left leg up to Frank's bed and Frank broke their eye contact looking at Mikey's foot instead. The foot with the innocent looking sock and lacy frill that now where resting against Frank's shin and sliding upwards slowly. He felt his cheeks heat up with the slide of the foot against his leg and shuddered when Mikey slid his foot over his knee and further up. Mikey was still looking mostly at Frank's face and saw his rosy cheeks and and how his eyelids fluttered. He was definitively intrigued. He let his foot travel up and angled his toes inward between Frank's legs and that made Frank gasp and spread his legs slightly. Yes, Mikey was definitively intrigued.

With one eye on Frank's face and one on where he was sliding his foot Mikey made a decision to let this play out the way he had thought about many many times in his mind. He was going to get Frank off and Frank did not exactly seem to object if the way his dick had started to strain against the front of his boxers implied.  
Letting his toes nudge up under Frank's balls and hearing Frank make a small moan sealed the deal.

Frank couldn't believe what was happening but he was too busy trying not to lie and pant on his bed like he had run a marathon to question it when Mikey pushed his foot along his leg and then gliding his toes under his balls and "Oh my god!" He gasped and all he could feel was the heat and slight pressure from where Mikey's foot was rubbing back and forth between his legs. Mikey slid his foot up along Frank's dick and he gave a full body shiver and let out another gasp.

Mikey kept rubbing his foot up and down and Frank's dick had started to leak and he was absolutely going to make a mess in his boxers if Mikey continued doing that slight toe curling thing when he reached the head of his dick. When Frank fluttered his eyes open a bit (when had he even closed them?) he saw that Mikey had a slight flush to his cheeks and when he let his eyes travel along Mikey's body he noticed that he was tenting his boxers as well. Seeing the effect this was having on Mikey was to much to handle right now and he let his head fall back against the pillow. He was so so close already. Mikey put his foot down slightly harder on a downstroke and the friction was to good. Frank held his breath and let it out on a moan when he came pulsing inside of his boxers. He shivered and when he finally could take a normal breath again he opened his eyes and looked at Mikey. Mikey looked a bit disheveled but smug, all too smug.

The warmth from Frank's come spread through Mikey's sock where it rested up against Frank and he smirked when he said “I have a whole drawer full of socks.”


End file.
